


Tea with the Lady of Envy

by PerhapsImAKlepto



Series: Sinful Devotion (Demon/Angel AU) [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel/Demon Relationship, Demon Celestia, Demon Hifumi, Demon Izuru, Fallen Angel Nagito, How the fuck do you write Celeste, Illustrated, Kamukura Izuru Has Feelings, Kamukura Izuru Is Bad At Feelings, Komaeda Nagito As The Servant, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, M/M, Master/Servant, Mostly talking, Nagito opens up slightly and has his past hinted at, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28411212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerhapsImAKlepto/pseuds/PerhapsImAKlepto
Summary: || Oneshot 002 - "Sinful Devotion" AU ||Servant accompanies Kamukura on a trip to the Envy circle of Hell where he meets the Lady of Envy, one of the seven leaders of Hell.
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Series: Sinful Devotion (Demon/Angel AU) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069343
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	Tea with the Lady of Envy

**Author's Note:**

> Another instalment to this series-  
> Celestia is a Hellborn demon and so is Hifumi.

"You're taking me with you?" Servant asked his master who was brushing out his hair.

"Ludenberg tends to.. talk a lot sometimes"

"Ah!- The Lady of Envy, correct?" 

Kamukura nodded as Servant walked behind him, gently taking the brush out of his hand and carefully brushing it with his hand. He did the job well for having only one hand, and even Kamukura had to admit he was vaguely impressed by such skill. The demon closed his eyes as the angel brushed out his hair, treating him as if he were as delicate as glass when he ran the brush through brown hair. Servant grabbed his signature hair tie and began tying it into its usual side ponytail. Like all of Hell's leaders, a piece of their clothing was branded with their circle's sin and for Kamukura his hair tie had a small red crystal with wrath's symbol.

"When do we have to be at her palace, sir?"

"Two hours" He said, taking his now tied hair and putting it in its usual position, "She has a servant imp. Don't scare him off"

The albino laughed slightly at his comment, "Of course Kamukura-san! However I can't help it if a demon becomes slightly intimated in my presence as I am still an angel... even if I'm a mere servant"

"I suppose"

Kamukura sat up from his chair, watching Servant get his waistcoat and struggle to put it on himself. A sigh escaped from his throat as he made his way over, swiftly buttoning up the coffee coloured waistcoat with ease and adjusting the saggy wheat button-up underneath it. He never understood why Servant refused to let him replace his clothing even when the threads were almost tearing in places. The collar of his shirt had been crushed and hung loosely around his neck due to the weight of the steel collar locked around his neck; his waistcoat stitched in a few places and even having one of the buttons replaced - it was confusing.

"I should ask Souda to make you a hand, it's bothersome having to help you dress sometimes"

"A- Ah I apologise sir.."

"Don't apologise, you cannot help the state you're in."

"B-"

"No. I'm going to make arrangements with Souda at a later date to construct you a prosthetic. He may be sloth however he moves quick when it comes to machinery"

"Thank you.."

* * *

Two hours had passed and both Kamukura and Servant were at the doorstep of Celestia's palace. It was grand and flashy, an eye sore almost, however neither could expect anything less from the Lady of Envy. Her servant greeted them at the door and ushered them in. He was a man of wide stature and fairly tall too, his face almost resembling that of a beaver at first glance despite not being a demon of that kind. 

"Lady Celestia is in the first room to the right at the top of the staircase" He said before walking off.

The two walked up the staircase, crimson rose patterns becoming more prominent throughout the palace. Kamukura opened the door to said room and was greeted by a small smile by the Lady of Envy. She was one of the more higher ranked leaders out of the seven alongside Kamukura, her influence over the entertainment business being one of the strongest. She got up from her seat and gave a bow to the brunette.

"Ah, welcome Kamukura. I see you brought your servant?"

"I did, Please excuse him"

The dragon demon stood up, walking over to Servant with unrecognisable curiosity in her eyes. She inspected him carefully, the albino feeling completely barren under her gaze.

She smiled, "Your rare find makes me quite jealous Kamukura"

"You're not having him"

"I would never dream of it! I already have a liege of servants who do as I say"

Servant stayed carefully still, holding in his breath as he continued to be inspected. Celestia took a look at the back of his wings, touching the broken spine and causing Servant to flinch and move away from her slightly. Kamukura stepped in front of the shaking albino and glared down at the Lady of Envy.

"Refrain from touching him"

"Of course, forgive me for touching your property Kamukura" 

The two demons sat down opposite from each other, a regal black coffee table between the two of them that held rather expensive looking china. Royal milk tea was poured out into the cups by the dragoness, the slight smoke from the tea wafting into the Servant's face as he took a seat on the floor next to his master. Kamukura reached over and picked up his cup, taking a small sip before placing it back down.

"You called me here for a reason did you not?" The demon said, glaring at Celestia with boredom. She smiled and put down her cup.

"Yes yes of course! I would prefer it if your little.. angel stepped out of the room as we talked. It is a matter of privacy"

Servant quickly hopped up onto his feet, quietly apologising and walking out of the room. Curiosity overtook him as he closed the door and he stood by the wall, eavesdropping into their conversation with ease. Why was he sent out?

"Now he has gone.. I must know, have you figured anything else about heaven from the Servant's past?"

"Not much. However he did make a passing comment about his wounds once... the work of a Seraphim angel"

The dragoness went silent, taking another sip of her tea quietly. It was never a good thing to have her silent for too long as you couldn't be sure of what she was plotting - as one of the most active gamblers of hell, everything she did was a gamble. 

"I... see" She said, "Pardonnez-moi for my curiosity.. but why do you refer to him only as Servant? Do you not know his name?"

"No. I don't"

"You haven't asked him for it?"

"Many times, however he says his name isn't important for he is only a Servant. It's repetitive so I've not bothered to ask. He'll tell me within time"

Servant stayed deadly silent, hand over his mouth as he continued to eavesdrop. The conversation was about him? What was so important about a lowlife about him that they had to hold this conversation in private? When the comment about his name drop, his heart raced slightly - he couldn't tell if it was out of shock, fear or whatever other emotion he had stored up. He knew his name, however it wasn't one of any significance.. his entire bloodline had long died in both their earthlife and afterlife. 

"I see. You work mercilessly for his trust.. say, are you worried he'll be afraid of your true nature?"

"True nature? What are you implying"

"Ah of course.. such things may have slipped your memory... unless you purposely repressed it?"

Kamukura glared at her with sharp crimson eyes, patience running thin as the dragoness smiled in victory. She was purposely pushing his buttons and he knew it.

"Are you referring to the incident?"

Incident..? Servant's curiosity peaked even higher as the conversation developed. What incident? True nature? What was he hiding..? Kamukura was fairly open with Servant in order to gain his trust and a part of Servant's stomach wrenched at the thought his trust was being manipulated by a person he held so dearly above him - it was a despairing, horrid feeling.. yet he couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of being used for his master's gain. It was sick. He was sick. 

"..if this is all you wanted to talk about I will take my leave"

"Very well then"

The ram demon put down his cup, getting out his seat and walking towards the door. Hearing his footsteps, Servant pulled away from the door and stood by the opposite wall, luckily getting there in time without proof he'd moved as the doors opened and a rather annoyed Kamukura came walking out. 

"We're leaving"

"Ah- yes sir"

Servant followed him a few feet behind, taking note of his body language. He was visibly tense, slightly shaking from built up anger. The albino didn't decide to say a word encase he suffered the extent of his wrath - from talking with others in his court, whenever his true extent of wrath was shown, it wasn't something to take lightly.

As they continued to walk out through the palace, Servant cast his mind back to the conversation he was having with the dragoness.. his true nature? It made him awfully curious, and with how his luck was he had the thought of trying his luck and seeing what that meant. However, the thing that struck Servant as most odd was one thing Celestia said.

_Are you worried he'll be afraid?_

Did his master truly care for his feelings or was she saying that to aggravate him further? Servant's mind raced with thoughts, making him zone out of where he was going he didn't even realise they were almost back to the wrath ring of Hell. He tilted his head back up and shifted his gaze back to his master- he looked less tense however was still shaking slightly, his tail flicking about every so often. Perhaps he could try talking now.

"Sir..? Are you alright?"

Kamukura paused for a second, "Servant, how much of that did you hear?"

"E- Excuse me?"

"I'm not stupid, you're too prone to curiosity. So tell me truthfully"

"..I heard most of it.. s..sir"

He sighed, body finally relaxing, "I suppose I owe you an explanation, however I doubt you're in the right mindset to hear the story of it yet"

"..you'll tell me?"

"With time"

Servant smiled.

"I.. heard your comment about my name, Kamukura-san" The albino said, "You wish to know?"

Kamukura opened the doors to his own palace, closing it behind Servant, "It intrigues me"

"I..It isn't anything of significance-"

"You sound like a broken record"

"I- I know! I.. only say that for I'm the only one left of my bloodline.. on earth and in the afterlife"

Kamukura stopped, turning round to face the angel. Things were starting to make a bit more sense now.

"You saw no significance in yourself because you're the last of your family?"

"..Y..Yes. I can't carry on my bloodline either due to the fact I'm.. not interested in women"

...things were definitely making more sense to Kamukura now.

"Get to the point"

"Ah!- Of course I apologise for my rambling sir.. My name.."

"My name is Komaeda Nagito"

**Author's Note:**

> How the fuck do you write Celestia.  
> Also i decided to be fancy and show you all what Nagito looks like for this AU. The scars on his face may allude to some things? What things? Well you'll find out one day


End file.
